


We Rode on Horses Made of Sticks

by Northisnotup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Derek becoming bros, Allison and Derek bonding, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/pseuds/Northisnotup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek catches her hand on the way to angrily wipe away tears, she really has to fight not to stab him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Rode on Horses Made of Sticks

When Derek catches her hand on the way to angrily wipe away tears, she really has to fight not to stab him. To keep her eyes averted, to submit to her alpha. It’s not usually a fight for her, not with the rest of the pack around but alone with him, on this day, it’s tough.

“Tears,” he pauses, letting awkward silence fall while he searches for the words. “They’re not always a sign of weakness, Alison. Sometimes, they can be the best weapons you have. Because the second you start to cry, they think they’ve won. And that, that is where you get them.”

He releases her hand, and she wastes no time in wiping away the tears and snot, glancing around to make sure no one else witnessed this.

“I can’t, okay! I just can’t. Not in front of her. I was always supposed to be strong for her.” and for a second, Alison hates. The way Kate did. Her wonderful amazing aunt who loved rap music and went through periods of eating vegetables based only on colour and who never ever forgot her birthday and hated people enough to burn them. Alison hates enough to turn to him, her alpha, and snarl. And beg.

“Was there ever a time, ever, where she was…”

It hangs there, between them, as it always does. This thing, where she loved someone and he loved someone and those two people were housed in the same body.

“Please?” because she cannot have this between them anymore. Not today, not after she submitted and he accepted, and she needs to know, if all there ever was, to that person she loved, was hate.

When she chances a glance up, he looks like she’d slapped him. His jaw works and his eyes flash and she thinks he’s going to refuse, walk away and widen the chasm between them. She wouldn’t blame him for it, but she just needs. Even though she can’t bring herself to regret asking, she still feels winded when he begins.

“There were times, looking back, that I did things that honestly surprised her, where she doubted herself. When i would, show up with gifts, or remember things she said, when i backed off if she asked. She’d give me this look. Like she was surprised i could be…”

He leans down next to her, his body warm along her side, and reaches out to trace the letters on Kate’s grave. Alison finds herself leaning into him, taking the comfort offered and hopefully giving some in return. His voice had been raw when he finished, and foolishly she treasures the small amount of humanity he can give to Kate. Her wonderful, terrible, sadistic, loving, bitch of an aunt.

“Thank you,” She jerks, eyes locking with his at the unexpected gratitude. “It’s a comfort, to me, to see that she didn’t fake everything. That as much as she was a liar and a manipulator and a murderer, she really did love you.”

And with that, he’s gone. Leaving Alison to her grief and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Bang Bang(my baby shot me down.' by Nancy Sinatra. With thanks to swing_set13


End file.
